The Mystery of Laughing Hill (lesbian tickle bondage erotica)
by MA7
Summary: This lemon is pretty much just lesbian tickle fetish fapping fuel, but actually has a (rather messed up) plot.
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery of Laughing Hill.

*Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfic*

Chapter 1 (VT)

A short distance away from Sunnyvale a stream flowed in an overgrown area next to a hill. It was night time and in this unassuming place in the middle of nowhere a vampiress was foraging through the vegetation for anything edible to rodents.

For the past 150 years this particular Vampiress had foraged these shores for food for her rodent livestock, shunning humans and having very little to say to other vampires that happened by. She was surprisingly peaceful to humans for a vampire, wanting nothing to do with them and never biting anyone.

The vampiress was a small Filipino woman named Maria Santos, and as far as the outside world could tell she was completely harmless and never hurt anyone. Maria Santos had deliberately cultivated this reputation so that she would be left alone, for she had a terrible secret that would anger both her fellow vampires and also anyone with a conscience.

When her bag was filled with rodent foodstuffs Maria made sure that the coast was clear before silently slipping away under the surface of the water.

Maria swam submerged for quite some time, not needing to breathe due to being undead. She swam down to the bottom of the deepest part of the stream, down past where the murky water hid the stream bottom from sight, and swam into a narrow tunnel that only she knew was there. 150 years ago she had dug this tunnel and had shared it with no one.

The tunnel was narrow on purpose, so that a small woman could fit but nothing much larger than that. For 5 meters it continued straight down before then gently sloping to horizontal. For over 100 meters this tunnel continued straight, before then banking upwards up into the bedrock of the hill beside the stream.

Maria Santos swam to the surface of a subterranean pool and clambered out with her bad of rodent food in hand, her tattered rags clinging wetly to her body. She sauntered into her secret torture cave with a cruel smile on her face, grinning evilly at her 4 lovers/victims.

4 wretched naked Filipino women vampires looked at their torturess fearfully, they were all strictly restrained in thick iron frames that held their arms and legs totally spread wide and completely immobile. They all had names but Maria the Torturess had never bothered to remember them, they existed only for the Torturess's pleasure and didn't require a name anymore that a favourite sex toy needs a name!

Maria had been in a "relationship" with her 4 miserable wretches for over 200 years and in her own sadistic insane way Maria loved them very deeply. It had taken a lot of torture but eventually the 4 women had confessed that they loved Maria too, sometimes it just takes torture for people to admit to loving her!

Maria carried her bag of rodent food to the crude rodent "farm" she had constructed to keep her and her lovers fed on blood. She had rats, mice, rabbits, squirrels and every other type of rodent she could find, bringing them all in over the years through the underwater tunnel inside airtight containers. These fast breeding creatures did not taste nice but they bred very fast and were easy blood, certainly enough to keep the 5 vampires fed adequately.

The rodent farm was basically a massive number of metal cages, some new and some ancient, stuffed to capacity with fast breeding vermin. The cage area was right next to the tiny heavily soundproofed air holes that Maria had painstakingly bored to the surface with long bits of wire over 100 years ago, the only ventilation in the stuffy torture chamber.

Having fed the rodents Maria sauntered over to her beloved torture toys, stripping naked out of her wet rags to enjoy some "quality time" with her lovers.

Without preamble Maria grabbed the closest vampiress by the belly and started energetically tickling the screaming woman. Maria was an extreme sadist with a tickling fetish and she spent as much time as possible tickling her 4 lovers.

After over 200 years Maria knew these women's bodies very intimately, she knew their every weakness and she ruthlessly used this experience to make everyday a living hell of tickling for these wretched vampires. Every one of Maria's girls got an equal amount of time and they all knew their routines by now.

Screaming hysterical laughter echoed through the hidden torture chamber for hours as Maria tormented these very ticklish women.

Maria had deliberately chosen each of them from among her own native people, choosing only women who were both stunningly beautiful and insanely ticklish. She had personally turned each of these women into a vampire, heavily restraining them when they were still dead so that they started undeath in strict bondage. In the rare occasions that she had to untie them, Maria starved them almost to death first so that they were too weak to fight, only feeding them again once they were safely restrained once more.

The place had changed a lot in the last 130 years since these women had last been untied, the area around the river had gotten WAY too crowded for Maria's liking! Maria had chosen this place 150 years ago precisely because it was so deserted yet at the same time close to the strangely comforting presence of the hell mouth!

Maria had left the Philippines with her lovers 160 years ago when it got too crowded for her liking. She had loaded her heavily restrained lovers into a wooden crate with their mouth and nose glued shut so they couldn't make a sound and had booked a passage to America on a ship with her crate of precious lovers. She had then put the crate in a horse drawn wagon and disappeared into the wilderness, eventually settling on this spot to give herself and her lovers the privacy they needed.

Maria had then spent the next 20 years and a lot of explosives to dig out this hidden torture cave. For 20 years she had kept her lovers buried in dirt to keep them safe from being found, only digging them up occasionally to feed them. When the new home was ready Maria starved her lovers down to near skeletons so that they couldn't even move their limbs under their own power and then dragged them through the underwater tunnel one at a time behind her with a rope.

Maria had been so proud to show her lovers the fruits of all her hard work, and had carried them through the entire place before taking them to their new permanent homes in the heavy iron restraint frames and bolting their limbs with inch thick iron bands, all the iron lovingly oiled up to prevent rust! Maria had then fed her beloved lovers back to full health and they had enjoyed the last 130 years of torture without being disturbed. Well at least MARIA had enjoyed the last 130 years, her "lovers" had rather different views on the subject!

Maria gazed lovingly at her lovers, oh she loved them so much! 200 years of wonderful fun together!

Maria was deeply protective of her unwilling lovers, she HAD to keep them safely locked away so that they could keep having fun forever! The outside world would only take them away from Maria!

Maria knew that her lovers wanted to stay with her, they had all insisted under torture that they enjoyed their play times and wanted to be her's forever! Maria found it so touching the way they screamed oaths of loyalty and devotion to her during the funnest parts of torture play time, it really did make her sadistic heart feel so special!

The girl Maria was currently tickling pouted for a kiss and Maria lovingly kissed her lover. Her lover moaned the way that Maria liked and Maria got excited and made passionate love to the woman.

Maria was so glad that the women had eventually dropped all the silliness about not being lesbians, of COURSE they were lesbians! Maria had been born a strict lesbian back when she was human and becoming a vampire had not changed her sexual orientation. At first all 4 of Maria's lovers had INSISTED that they were not sexually interested in women, but Maria had tortured the truth out of them. Days of torture had them SCREAMING that they were indeed lesbians just as Maria had hoped!

Maria spent the next 6 hours tickling her lovers mercilessly in between making love to them, enjoying their shrieking desperate laughter. Life really was PERFECT! Maria was living the dream and perfectly content. She had enough blood to eat and 4 gorgeous ladies to torment for the rest of eternity, life doesn't get any better than this!

It was perfect EXCEPT for the worrying rumours of a SLAYER of all things moving into the area! This was a DISASTER! The slayer might kill her lovers!

Maria hugged her lovers frantically, no slayer was going to take them away from her!

***...

Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer and her class were on a field trip to "Laughing Hill", a local hill beside a river that was said to be haunted by ghost women who could sometimes be heard shrieking with laughter.

"Is this for real?" Xander Harris asked Buffy's group of friends.

"Well I don't believe it but 130 years ago people who camped on the hill started reporting hearing women laughing. Every since then the books in the library have accounts of people saying the same thing, always hearing distant laughter of women. I think it's really quaint." Willow Rosenberg said cheerfully.

"Laughing ghosts huh? That sounds... spooky." Buffy said in her deadpan wit.

The class explored the deserted hill. It stories about ghosts had scared off property developers so this entire hill was undeveloped vacant wilderness. It had obviously been well trodden with very old looking dirt walking tracks leading down to the river and going all through the dense vegetation.

It all looked perfectly boring and not even slightly spooky or haunted, and the class quickly got bored. Buffy certainly couldn't hear any ghostly laughter, especially not with all the background noise of the class. She shrugged, nothing exciting here.

The field trip ended without incident and they all went back to Sunnyvale high school.

The gang met up in the library after school like they always did, talking to Giles about what was happening in the world of darkness lately.

"It's thankfully pretty quiet right now, let's hope it lasts." Giles said in his distinctive British accent.

"That's a relief." Xander agreed.

"What about Laughing Hill? Any truth to the ghost rumour?" Buffy asked.

"Laughing Hill? Well there certainly are a lot of accounts of hearing women's laughter but no one was ever attacked or harmed in those incidents. Maybe it's haunted but the ghost certainly doesn't seem to be hostile if it is a ghost." Giles said in his trademark encyclopaedic knowledge of seemingly everything in the entire supernatural world.

"Think I should check it out tonight?" Buffy asked.

"It can't hurt, I will do some more research on the topic in the meantime, it can't hurt to be prepared." Giles agreed.

***...

Maria snarled sadistically as she stroked the armpits of two of her lovers at the same time, making both women scream with tormented laughter. Maria was having a WONDERFUL time!

"Hasn't the last 130 years been FUN! The next 130 years will be JUST as fun!" Maria told her lovers delightedly in their local Filipino dialect.

"130 YEARS Torturess!? This will continue for ANOTHER 130 years!" One of the lovers wailed in damnation.

"Why do you sound so sad my love? Maybe I need to teach you to appreciate me once again?" Maria asked suspiciously, feeling hurt that her lover thought this was a BAD thing!

"NO! No my love I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TORTURESS! I love you and want to spend ETERNITY with you! PLEASE! I PROMISE THAT I APPRECIATE YOU MY LOVE!" The lover wailed in frantic terrified desperation.

Maria cocked her head suspiciously. She looked into those desperate broken frightened eyes and felt reassured that the woman indeed loved her. Maria smiled and generously tickled the woman in reconciliation, accepting her proclamations of love and rewarding her with the torment she insisted that she enjoyed.

The lover screamed in ticklish torment as Maria played with her soft underarms. The lover thrashed uselessly in her thick iron bonds, Maria LOVED watching them struggle like that, it turned her on so much watching her lovers squirm! Maria had a truly wonderful time making the lover thrash desperately and shriek with high pitched laughter.

The other 3 vampiresses in their iron bondage didn't make a sound, all of them secretly hoping that the one currently being tickled would continue being tickled for as long as possible so that they themselves would be spared. They all HATED Maria Santos, hated the forced lesbian sex when they were all straight, and most especially they UTTERLY HATED BEING TICKLED!

The sadistic monster barely slept, and as a result THEY barely slept either. She spent at least 4 hours per day tickling EACH of them, and sometimes more than just 4 hours! Their lives were a living hell and they would all commit suicide to end their misery if they could!

With the multiple thick iron bands securing their limbs to the thick iron frames they had been unable to so much as change the angle of the bend in their elbows in 130 YEARS! The iron was all meticulously oiled to keep it rust free and it was just as strong now as it was 130 years ago. They weren't going ANYWHERE!

The 4 torture victims had all given up all hope of escape over a century ago, they still struggled and thrashed when they were tickled but that was an involuntary reaction to the unendurable sensation that drove them all mad with torment.

As evil as vampires are by nature, these 4 vampiresses had never even had a chance to do anything evil, they had started undeath like this and had NEVER been given even a moment to enjoy being vampires. Their entire lives revolved around being tickled against their will and sexually taken advantage of, and given that they had never even DONE anything evil yet it was totally unjust what was happening to them!

Whether just or not, Maria just kept tickling her shrieking victims, just as she always had for over 200 years! The vampiresses could scream all they want, NOTHING was EVER going to rescue them!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (VT)

It was dark and quiet on Laughing Hill as Buffy explored the area stealthily for any signs of ghosts, the moon was new, providing just enough light to see.

The place was strangely deserted, even the homeless shunned this place for fear of ghosts. Buffy was just about to give up when she spotted movement down in the river.

A short and unassuming figure was swimming in the river, which was a bit odd but hardly anything supernatural. The moonlight caught the figure, revealing a young Filipino woman dressed in the ragged remains of ancient historical clothes, all clinging wetly to her body. The woman held a plastic bag that had clearly been found in a dumpster long ago in history. From her clothes and possessions this young woman was obviously ancient and was almost certainly a vampire.

Buffy watched in amazement as the vampire climbed out of the river and began foraging the local vegetation, cutting bundles of grass with an antique well worn pocket knife and plucking seeds, flowers, nuts and edible roots from the dense vegetation. The woman worked very quickly, clearly not wishing to stay any longer than necessary, filling her plastic bag with her forage.

The strange woman filled her bag and then looked around cautiously before then silently creeping back into the water and disappearing from sight.

Buffy waited to see if the woman would return but she didn't come back. Buffy shrugged.

Buffy was just about to leave when she suddenly heard a very faint sound of hysterical woman's laughter. It sounded extremely far away but Buffy could clearly hear desperation in that laughter, suffering even?

Buffy followed the noise to it's source but the sound led only to the bit of exposed bare rock and got fainter every time Buffy walked in any direction away from the rock. Clearly it was somehow coming from this exposed rock somehow.

Buffy put her ear to the rock and the sound of laughing women was louder. Whoever these women were they were shrieking with laughter and wailing in some unknown language. It sounded horrible and pitiful.

Buffy tugged at the rock with her slayer strength to see if it was a hidden entrance beneath a bolder but the rock didn't budge, it was just part of the bedrock.

Buffy tried shouting into the rock to ask if the women needed help but the women didn't seem to hear anything over their own laughing shrieks.

Buffy tried to write down the words she heard on paper, spelling them as they sounded. She identified several different voices, all speaking in the same unknown language between hysterical laughter.

Unable to do anything more Buffy marked the spot carefully for later and left.

***...

Maria Santos the "Torturess" lovingly put freshly killed rats to the mouths of her lovers. The hungry vampiresses bit into the rats greedily, sucking out the meagre blood the tiny bodies had to offer. The blood was just enough to maintain their good looks but still left them hungry all the time.

Maria herself drank the blood from a juicy fat rabbit, keeping herself much stronger and better fed than her lovers. Extra blood would just be wasted on her lovers, they didn't DO anything at all besides laugh and struggle, so they didn't really need to be strong to do these things. The only reason she even fed them at all was to keep their ticklish bodies as sexy and yummy as possible!

When the daily meal was over Maria gathered the drained vermin corpses and added them to the food bowls of the rats and mice to save on unnecessary foraging. The rats and mice were not fussy eaters and they happily ate the rat and rabbit meat.

Maria then performed the chores around the torture chamber, cleaning up the place, recharging the battery for the single tiny light bulb with an ancient hand cranked generator, and lovingly greasing up every bit of iron in the place with old engine grease she had scavenged out of the trash cans of local mechanic businesses to prevent rust.

When the place was clean Maria attended to the personal hygiene of herself and her lovers, plucking and shaving away body hair, washing and grooming hair, and performing an extremely ticklish full body soapy wash of each of her lovers in turn.

When the giggling women were all scrubbed up and smelling nice Maria settled down on her ancient sleeping bag and, with a big yawn, she dropped off to sleep.

***...

Mary Cruz watched fearfully as the hated Torturess fell asleep, granting them all a few blissful hours torment free. A few hours without tickling was the most that any of Mary's fellow victims ever got!

Mary's life was a nightmare, had been ever since she was first turned into a vampire. Being a vampire SUCKED! She was just so INSANELY ticklish and Maria spent all day everyday stroking, poking and squeezing Mary's body!

Mary was so desperately hungry all the time but Maria the Torturess fed her so little blood each day. Even if Mary was full of blood she would not have the strength to break free of her iron bonds, at near starving Mary had no hope whatsoever of breaking free!

Mary hung wretchedly in her frame, wanting to enjoy a few hours awake without torment but so desperately tired. Maria had tickled Mary for 5 damn hours today, it was beyond enduring! Mary's voice was hoarse from laughing so much today, the rib stroking today had been MADDENING!

Mary cursed her undeath, she never aged, never got sick! She had spent 200 torment filled YEARS praying to die of old age, die of SOMETHING, but death never came! The only thing that EVER came was a new day of tickling, just monotonous suffering! Mary was OVER this, she just wanted her misery to end!

Mary and the others had tried everything to make it stop over the last 200 years but it was useless. No matter what they did Maria NEVER stopped and merely tickled them longer and harder than ever when they dared to defy her in any way. They had tried everything from biting her during kissing to saying insulting and hurtful things to her to provoke Maria into killing them in a rage but Maria never killed them!

Days of nonstop tickling the perpetrator without sleep was all that awaited any of them that dared to bite, and Mary had learned this lesson the hard way over the long years. It was decades since any of them had been stupid enough to bite the Torturess, 3 days of nonstop tickling wasn't worth the short lived satisfaction they got from biting her.

Saying anything that the Maria Santos didn't like to hear was likewise a sure fire way of earning a lot of extra tickling on top of the usual amount. In fact anything except total submission and sexual receptivity angered Maria into tickling them longer and harder than usual!

Mary and the others had learned that the best possible outcome came from making Maria HAPPY. A happy Maria tickled each of them for about 4-5 hours a day, usually tickling each woman for 30 minutes to an hour before moving to another woman, giving them all equal time and returning later to each woman for their next 30 minutes to one hour stretch. It was horrible but this was the BEST they could ever expect.

An ANGRY Maria would tickle the woman who annoyed her mercilessly for far more than 4-5 hours and never moving to other women the entire time, merely focused 100 percent on the helpless object of her wrath until the punishment was completed!

Mary no longer had any sort of long term plans or dreams, she had no chance of escape and had accepted that she was here for the rest of her unlife. The only things that Mary now strived for was the feverish desire to be able to make the Torturess as happy as possible each day and hoping that one of the others enraged the Torturess so that Mary could be spared for a while. Really this was the only sort of hope she had, the hope to be tickled for as short a time as possible!

Mary Cruz hated the Torturess passionately but she feared her even more! 200 years of torture had broken Mary's will, she was now completely subservient and obedient to the Torturess, no not "the" Torturess, Maria was HER Torturess. The relationship had an extremely messed up intimacy, but it still was a type of intimacy.

The truth was that Mary had extremely complicated feelings about her Torturess. She certainly felt fear and hatred of the sick sadist but she had other feelings too. For one thing she was instinctively loyal to Maria Santos for being the vampire who turned her into a vampire in the first place, the way that ALL vampires feel loyalty to their creators. But even beyond this there was another positive feeling towards the Torturess, a deep sense of dysfunctional romantic intimacy.

For 200 years Mary had had a DEEPLY sexual relationship with Maria, not just tickling but also passionately making love. 200 years of French kissing, eating each other out, nipple sucking, and a thousand other acts of extreme intimacy had left it's mark on Mary. Underneath all of the fear and hatred was a sense of being sexual lovers in a very real and intimate sense.

Mary had never heard of "Stockholm Syndrome" and didn't understand why she had these feelings for someone she should have nothing but hatred for! The feelings deeply confused all 4 of the torture victims, they all felt horrified feelings of LOVE for the woman who made their lives hell!

Mary was itchy as she lay immobile in her frame. For over 100 YEARS she had endured this particular itch, eternally unable to scratch! Maria NEVER scratched the victims itches for them, merely tickling the itch to make it worse if they asked her to scratch it for them! Mary could do nothing to scratch the itch so she just endured it miserably until she fell asleep in exhaustion.

***...

The fingers probed Mary's armpits but try as she might she could not escape the tickling that overwhelmed her!

Mary shrieked with laughter as Maria the Torturess expertly probed her INSANELY ticklish armpits! It was BEYOND enduring!

Mary thrashed wildly but her armpits didn't even move a single inch! She was SCREWED! Mary's long straight black hair flew everywhere as she thrashed her head all about. Her head was the only thing she could move and her hair was lashing all about in the air!

Mary's armpits were tickled HORRIBLY, it was SO INTENSELY TICKLISH! She screamed with hysterical laughter as the cruel fingers poked in the WORST possible way!

Mary's turn had only just started and already she couldn't STAND it! She had at least THIRTY MINUTES to go before Maria stopped!

The Torturess was diabolical as she gave rapid pokes to Mary's sensitive armpits, making Mary choke with laughter! Her whole body shook with her violent laughter, her chest rose and fell so fast! Mary was DESPERATE for the Torturess to stop, but she knew that she WOULDN'T stop anytime soon!

Her whole world was shrunk down to just the tickling in her armpits, nothing else EXISTED, all other things were driven from her mind by the terrible ticklish sensations! Mary couldn't think, she couldn't even breathe, the entire universe was nothing but the ticklish torment of her underarms and her apocalyptic cackling screaming SHRIEKING laughter!

The fingers dug in even deeper, absolutely giving Mary hell! She pulled frantically against her restraints, desperate in her futile attempt to free her arms to protect her armpits! All that she could do was laugh her head off as the Torturess just sadistically CONTINUED!

Mary was jumping all over, sending her boobs wobbling as the questing fingers RELENTLESSLY poked and stroked the depths of her underarms! She couldn't stop laughing if she tried, she was just too ticklish! Her mouth was sore from laughing so hard, oh please SOMEONE STOP THIS TORTURE!

The Torturess pressed in ruthlessly, completely tickle annihilating Mary's armpits until her laughter was an unbroken scream of torment. Mary was already completely broken but the Torturess was only just getting STARTED!

"Please make love to me my love!" Mary begged her cruel Torturess.

"I love your enthusiasm but you have to wait until I'm ready for another orgasm. Be patient my love, I know how terribly I excite you and I promise that we will make love before I finish tickling you. I love you so much my lover." The Torturess purred erotically.

"I love you so much too my Torturess!" Mary screamed ticklishly, desperately telling the sadist what she wanted to hear.

Further talk from Mary was prevented by a renewed furious assault on her ticklish underarms, and Mary was laughing far too much to get a single word out! She was SCREWED!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (VT)

"I have been doing some reading after your exploration last night and I have found mention of this mystery Filipino vampiress. For 150 years a woman matching your description has been occasionally recorded seen in the vicinity of Laughing Hill." Giles said in his distinctive British accent.

"So that settles it, she's a vampire right." Xander said.

"Yes it seems so. She used to trade domestic rabbit furs and meat for explosives and fuses with local traders between the years 1850 and 1870 AD. According to them she always traded at night and said her name was Maria Santos and was native to the Philippines. After 1870 there was no further mention of her buying or selling anything and the reports of laughing ghost women started." Giles said and continued,

"Despite not trading anymore, a woman matching her description has been seen foraging Laughing Hill for vegetation just as Buffy saw." Giles said.

"She forages? What for?" Buffy asked.

"Well if we assume that she is a vampire and given her seemingly endless supply of domestic fur breeds of rabbit, I would suggest that she uses the forage to feed rabbits, most likely for blood. There is no record of anyone ever being attacked by her, so we can assume that she does not get her blood from humans." Giles conjectured.

"A vampire who doesn't eat people? Sounds like a certain tall dark and mopey guy we know. Do you think she could have a soul like Angel?" Xander suggested.

"We can't rule that out but there is no record of that. All we know is that she is a recluse." Giles said

"I think it's kinda nice that we have a vampire who can go 150 years without hurting anyone. I just wish they were all like that and I would have no problem with them." Willow piped in.

"We still gotta dust her right?" Xander insisted.

"What for? The Watcher Council certainly has no problem with demons that peacefully coexist alongside humans. If this Maria has kept her solitude for 150 years by farming rabbits for blood in a cave somewhere then why disturb her?" Giles countered.

"I'm not so sure, she just BETTER be harmless if you don't dust her." Xander conceded.

"I will check her out but this still doesn't explain the laughing ghosts." Buffy said, "any luck translating the words?"

"Ah, well I haven't had much success but it does sound like a dialect from the Philippine islands." Giles replied.

"So that means it's connected to Maria? Maybe she just laughs a lot? Wouldn't that be funny if that is all it was for 130 years?" Willow suggested with a snort.

"No there was definitely more than one person talking. I counted 3 separate voices before I left. It was weird, even a comedy show doesn't laugh as much as they were laughing." Buffy said troubled.

***...

Maria Santos moaned as she sat on one of her lover's faces, it felt FANTASTIC! The lover wiggled her tongue with supernatural speed and Maria's deafening moans echoed all throughout the torture cave.

The iron frames could be laid down flat on the floor or leaned up against walls as needed, depending on what Maria was doing to the lover in question. At the moment the frame was flat on the floor for sex, letting Maria sit down on her lover's face.

Maria's eyes rolled back into her head as the wiggling tongue probed her inner depths. She threw back her head and screamed her head off in pleasure!

In this soundproof cave Maria could be as loud as she wanted so she was holding nothing back as she moaned and screamed all the way to orgasm! She came once, twice, three times, EIGHT times, and then lost count after that as she had multiple orgasms until she was too cummed out to even walk!

Maria groaned in satisfaction as she crawled off the frame, too tongue fucked to walk yet! She lay down on the cold stone floor and just groaned in utter contentment for a while.

***...

Buffy and the Gang were extremely embarrassed as they sat with their heads to the exposed bit of bedrock Buffy had marked the night before!

"Oh my get a room!" Xander exclaimed in embarrassment.

"I think that they already have a room!" Willow replied blushing.

"They should call this MOANING hill!" Xander exclaimed.

"I honestly didn't need to hear this!" Buffy said with a bright red blush.

"Well I think we know what this Maria Santos has been up to for 130 years!" Willow giggled naughtily.

"Oh God! We are not going to question her about THIS are we?!" Xander asked in horror.

"I really wish that I didn't have to! This is embarrassing!" Buffy exclaimed with a blush.

"We HAVE to find out about the laughing." Willow insisted.

"Look, it's obvious that there is a nest of Filipino lesbian vampires living under this hill. Maybe they just are really good at telling jokes to each other?" Xander suggested.

"Maybe Xander, but it might be something darker than that. It could all be part of some extremely long ritual that requires laughter to destroy the world. We have to find this nest and investigate it." Buffy insisted seriously.

"How about you Oz, what do you smell?" Xander asked the stoic werewolf.

"I think these 2 small holes in the rock over here are air vents. I smell a lot of rats and mice, rabbits and other rodents too. It smells so strong that it's obscuring anything else." Oz said quietly.

"That makes sense, if they are keeping animals then they need fresh air for them to breathe. This is probably directly above the moaning vampirette's blood farm." Willow said.

The moaning and groaning gradually subsided and was replaced by sultry post-coital talking in the unknown language. Willow dutifully recorded it with a tape recorder for Giles to listen to later.

It was obvious that they were recording an intensely intimate moment and they all felt very uncomfortable doing it. This just felt like it was intruding into someone else's private sex life.

After a bit more talking there was suddenly 30 minutes of screaming hysterical laughter. It was completely unbroken and sounded tormented.

The laughter died away into more sex noises and then more talking. The talking changed and then it completely ceased.

***...

Maria Santos felt wonderfully relaxed and sexually satisfied as she swam to the shore and climbed the hill to look for forage.

She was near the top of the hill when she smelled humans nearby. This irritated her but she had no intention of attacking them. Dead humans led to investigations which caused interruptions to Maria's fun with her lovers.

Maria had not survived for over 300 years by taking risks. She was extremely cautious and calculating, not at all impulsive. Maria knew exactly what she wanted in life and through meticulous patient planning she had achieved all of her deepest desires.

Maria's deepest desire was to spend eternity tickling a small harem of beautiful women whom she had a real connection with, and she had this. Having achieved her goal Maria was motivated to do everything in her power to maintain possession of her prize, she didn't do ANYTHING to risk her lifestyle, NOTHING was worth more to her then enjoying the pleasures of her extremely ticklish lovers!

Biting these humans was not part of the meticulous plan, no matter how GOOD the blood smelled it was LESS GOOD then an eternity of tickling her lovers in peace!

Maria ignored the humans and foraged for rodent food like she always did. The humans were trying to be stealthy and sneak up on her but Maria could smell and hear them as she pointedly kept her back to them.

When the humans got within 10 meters of her Maria turned around and regarded them with her human face questioningly.

The humans all looked very embarrassed and shy, blushing even. They were all local teenagers and no threat to Maria as far as she could tell.

Maria got annoyed and spoke, "It's a big hill with other areas you could be walking. I shall not tarry long, keep thy peace and wait till I go before thee use this spot."

"We want to ask you some questions Maria Santos." The blonde girl said embarrassedly.

"How thee know thy name? Not important. I have no cause to speak to thee." Maria said politely but coldly.

"Please just let us question you, then we will leave you to get back to your grass cutting." The blonde one said.

"Thee may ask but I give no promise to answer." Maria shrugged and continued foraging.

"Well this is awkward but we umm, we sort of heard you and your umm, your umm lady friends earlier and we are curious about all the laughing?" The blonde one asked.

Maria looked at the blonde woman in absolute shock and said nothing, mouth agape.

The humans looked at her shocked expression and they all blushed brightly and became very embarrassed. Maria was deliberately silent, far too calculating to say anything without carefully thinking about it first. Maria needed more information.

"We are SO sorry for overhearing your love making. Please we didn't come her to listen in on that! We are just investigating the laughter." The blonde one insisted blushing scarlet.

Maria very carefully asked, "thee heard I and thy lovers?"

The teenagers cringed with embarrassment and nodded.

"This cannot be! It be soundproof!" Maria said horrified.

"Sorry but your soundproofing leaves a lot more work, the bit of bare rock up there that you use for ventilation let's the noise out." One of the teenage boys informed her!

***...

Buffy and the gang were aching with embarrassment as they showed Maria Santos into the library to talk with Giles. Giles looked alarmed and held a crucifix handy as Maria sat down at the table without any kind of hostility.

"What is SHE doing here?" Giles asked in alarm.

"It turns out that the laughing ghosts are actually laughing lesbian vampires. We accidentally overheard Maria getting busy with her other vampiresses and she didn't appreciate having her privacy invaded. She insisted on coming with us to talk about ways she can better soundproof her nest." Buffy explained.

Giles looked at Maria sternly and asked, "you are really Maria Santos the Vampire? And you have no desire to attack humans?"

"I am she. I have not bit a human in centuries, none of us have. We value our privacy to spend eternity making love undisturbed. Biting humans puts our happy lifestyle at risk, so we farm rodents for blood and keep away from the outside as much as possible. Clearly I need thee to help me better soundproof our nest." Maria answered.

"But that doesn't sound very evil, why are you so nonviolent?" Giles asked suspiciously.

"Vampires are selfish creatures rather than automatically evil. Good and evil mean nothing to me, I do only what gives me pleasure and my pleasure is to spend every waking moment I can having fun with my lovers. We have a good thing going and don't want to do anything to risk it." Maria said, adapting very quickly to modern speech as she conversed.

"And where are the others? Why are they never seen?" Giles asked.

"Only I leave the nest to forage, it doesn't require more than one to forage and more than one attracts too much attention." Maria said carefully.

"But what about the laughing, why do you and your nestmates laugh so much?" Giles asked.

"Our sex acts are none of your business, it was not illegal to laugh during sex last time I checked." Maria said very carefully.

"You all laugh during sex? That is not normal." Willow pointed out.

"Look human, I don't wish to discuss the details of my sex life. What I need is some help with the new soundproofing technologies. My lovers and I can pay you with gold, just keep this quiet, we value our privacy and don't want to attract the attention of the Slayer, she will kill us all!" Maria pleaded.

"I promise you that the Slayer won't kill you all just for being too loud during sex." Buffy said.

"Your reassurances are worth nothing, our lives are in terrible danger!" Maria hissed angrily.

"Actually I can assure you, I AM Buffy Summers the Slayer and so far you've given me no reason to harm you or your noisy lesbian girlfriends. Continue to do no harm to people and we will have no problem." Buffy said cheerfully.

Maria's eyes went wide and her vamp face showed defensively. She held up her palms and backed away very slowly.

"Maria calm down, I will help you soundproof your nest. Honestly it's a great relief to meet a peaceful vampire, I wish more were like you." Buffy reassured her.

Maria got an extremely calculating look in her face, clearly thinking very hard. She stayed absolutely still and remained silent for a long time as she considered.

"You are saying that my lovers and I are under the protection of the Slayer?" Maria asked carefully.

"Umm sure, so long as you and your lesbian love nest don't hurt anyone I am happy to protect you like any other peaceful people in Sunnyvale." Buffy insisted happily.

Maria smiled a massive smile.

***...

Maria felt extremely reassured as she tickled one of her lover's feet, with the Slayer protecting them they were all safer than ever before! The soundproofing still needed to be arranged but she would visit the humans tomorrow night to organise some proper soundproofing for the nest so that no one ever bothered them again!

Maria gazed at her hysterically laughing lover in adoration, she LOVED this woman SO MUCH! She loved all of them utterly, they were her soulless soulmates!

"The world has changed so much my lovers, the humans are close to allowing women to marry each other! We could all get married one day!" Maria told her lovers excitedly.

"Maria Santos will you marry me?" Proposed all 4 lovers at once.

They all started viciously arguing with each other, all FRANTICALLY wanting to be the one to marry Maria!

Maria held her hands over her heart feeling amazingly touched, this was so romantic! Maria started crying happy tears, feeling so loved!

"Oh I can't choose just ONE of you over the others, my answer is YES TO ALL OF YOU!" Maria exclaimed romantically.

"Will we all walk down the aisle together Fiancée?" One of the lovers asked.

Maria's face suddenly hardened, "do you think I am STUPID?! You are never ever leaving your frames!"

"But we are getting married, we can't fit outside in our frames to get to the wedding venue. And don't you trust us after 200 years together? Will you EVER trust us? This marriage is never going to work if you can't trust us!" Said one of the lovers.

Maria frowned and went very quiet, she didn't like this at all but they had a point. The truth was that Maria DID fantasise about trusting them enough to actually let them out without them running off or getting killed. She had to think about how to do this gradually in stages, this could be the start of an even BETTER life!

"You are right my lovers, you have been very good girls. It's been decades since you last defied me. Submit to me utterly and love me without fail and I will let you out occasionally under heavy supervision. Earn my trust in this and I might let you out for longer. But if you defy me..." Maria said finally.

The lovers all gasped in shock and awe that after 200 years of strict bondage the Torturess was going to let them OUT! All 4 of them wept in hope and gratitude, cheering and thanking Maria over and over again.

Maria didn't show it on the outside but this was all going to plan, all the pawns were playing exactly the roles Maria knew they would. It was inevitable that the Slayer might want to stop the whole torture fun time if she discovered that it was not ENTIRELY consensual. What Maria needed was to put so much hope in the heads of her lovers that they agreed to CONVINCINGLY tell the Slayer that they consented to absolutely everything that Maria did to them!

Her foolish lovers had fallen for it just as Maria knew they would, they were so broken and hopeless that they would agree to anything for even 5 minutes a year out of bondage!

***...

Mary Cruz shrieked her head off with laughter as her BELOVED Torturess tickled her feet. It tickled unbearably but for once Mary was too happy for even screaming tickle torture to bother her!

The Torturess had PROMISED that she was going to let Mary out tomorrow night! For the first time in her unlife Mary would be able to move her own limbs under her own power! Mary had NEVER felt so excited!

Mary LOVED her Fiancée Maria Santos now, absolutely LOVED her. She would show the Torturess that she could be a good girl out of bondage, she would show TOTAL obedience!

Mary wouldn't even try to escape, if Maria then recaptured her it would ruin EVERYTHING she had to look forward to. And she wouldn't commit suicide, the promise of getting more freedom over time was too enticing! She HAD to see this through, it was too wonderful not to!

Mary was smiling ear to ear as she cackled with ticklish laughter, her feet were HIDEOUSLY ticklish! The feathers stroking her soles were driving her NUTS!

Her feet flexed and clenched but the Torturess pulled the toes back to keep the soles stretched open for EVEN WORSE tickling! Mary's laughter exploded out of her, bringing tears of laughter to her eyes, it just tickled her so MUCH!

Mary was tortured horribly but she endured it proudly for the LOVE OF HER LIFE! They were getting married one day! Mary Cruz would become Mary Santos and walk down the aisle for her Torturess bride!

Mary cringed as the old hair brushes scrubbed the balls of her feet! Her cringing became DESPERATE struggling, NOTHING IN THE UNIVERSE tickled so INSANELY MUCH as hairbrushes to the feet! It was Mary's ULTIMATE weakness!

Mary's face scrunched up in ticklish AGONY as she threw back her head in a piercing unbroken SCREAM of ticklish HORROR! She pulled her legs desperately to get away but as always she couldn't MOVE!

Mary's tits wobbled so much from her struggles that they were all but flying around! Her hands clenched into fists and her belly tightened as her entire body was affected by this ULTIMATE tickle!

Oh holy FUCK her feet were in TORMENT! It was like a tickle INFERNO was BURNING her soles! It didn't get worse than this! If she was human than she would have passed out by now but being a vampire gave her supernatural physical endurance! Oh CURSE this undeath!

Mary howled with laughter as the brushes scrubbed the bottom of her TOES! Oh CRAP! She couldn't take it! She was in tickle hell! She just couldn't get AWAY!

For minutes that felt like YEARS it just went on and on without stopping! Her feet were just TOO FUCKING TICKLISH! She screamed as hard as she was physically capable of screaming, her voice simply didn't have the ability to fully convey just how EXTREME her tickling was!

The bristles stiffly flowed over the contours of her toes, stiffly scrubbing the ticklish digits in the worst way POSSIBLE! She felt the torment of dying a THOUSAND ticklish deaths, yet she DID NOT DIE!

Mary could only scream in the torment of DAMNATION as the love of her life sadistically tickle DESTROYED poor Mary's HORRIBLY ticklish feet!

But through all the torment Mary was still the happiest she had ever felt in her entire life as far as she could remember, both as a human and a vampire! After 200 years without HOPE, the sudden promise of ANYTHING to look forward to in the future was the sweetest gift her tormented brain could ever receive!

Having hope after so long without it felt so AMAZINGLY GOOD that it was more pleasurable than drinking an ocean of blood whilst having a thousand orgasms! It was THAT good that it obliterated 200 years of grievances by Maria and replaced hatred with FANATICAL love!

Mary looked at Maria and she WORSHIPPED her! Maria was Mary's GODDESS and Mary would love her for ETERNITY for giving her this wonderful gift of hope!

And so Mary worshipped her Torturess, even as she screamed in hysterical torment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (VT)

Buffy and the gang shifted uncomfortably as Maria and Mary made out heavily in the library. The 2 vampiresses had been absolutely all over each other ever since they arrived.

Giles cleared his throat loudly but the pair of happy lovers ignored him. Maria instead pinned Mary down on the floor and started TICKLING her, and suddenly it all made sense! They all recognised the hysterical laughter and the desperation and they UNDERSTOOD!

"Ohhhhh, so THATS why you all laugh so much!" Buffy exclaimed in understanding.

Maria stopped tickling Mary and the pair resumed being passionately all over each other in a frenzy of kissing.

"ENOUGH! You are here to discuss soundproofing options, wait until you return home before you get so... intimate." Giles said firmly.

The overly affectionate couple reluctantly ceased their canoodling and got up off the floor and sat down in chairs around the table. Mary looked at Maria in fearful submissive worship, clearly Maria was the dominant one in what was obviously a D/s type relationship.

"Mary I trust that Maria has informed you about the situation?" Giles asked.

Mary replied confusedly in a Filipino dialect, clearly not speaking a word of English. They only even knew her name because Maria had earlier managed to stop kissing long enough to say "this is my lover Mary Cruz". Giles sighed.

"Mary says that she doesn't understand English", Maria translated.

"Yes I figured as much." Giles said.

"I tried my best to explain the situation. Mary has not been outside in 130 years and this is all very new to her, she doesn't understand much about how technology works." Maria informed them.

"What about the other nest mates, they didn't want to come?" Willow asked kindly.

"They did want to come but I didn't think it wise to bring more than one at a time, it would be too distracting. One I can manage, more than one and I would be unable to control my lust to listen at all." Maria Santos explained in her characteristic careful way of speaking.

The gang all flushed with embarrassment, and Giles cleared his throat.

"Well, given that you describe your nest as being located at the end of a long narrow underwater tunnel we can't actually reach it without drowning. Scuba diving equipment probably would not fit down the tunnel you describe." Giles began.

"Yes that is deliberate to maintain our privacy." Maria interjected.

"Quite, well it presents a problem to us for figuring out the layout of the nest to find the best soundproofing options." Giles explained.

Maria reached into her clothing and pulled out a wet bag of gold coins which she pored out on the table. "This will pay for it yes?" Maria asked.

"Hmm, Spanish doubloons? Yes these are more than enough to pay for a full installation, but how are we to install it? We need to know the layout of your nest in detail." Giles insisted.

Mary looked at the doubloons and then looked at the rags she was wearing and asked a question in her Filipino dialect. Maria replied in the same language and they had a discussion with each other until Giles interrupted asking what they were talking about.

"My lover asked to buy new clothes, I explained that we need this money for soundproofing and for our wedding one day." Maria explained.

"Oh don't worry about that, we can give you some clothes." Buffy said happily.

Maria translated Buffy's words and Mary clapped her hands in feverish happy excitement as though this was some unimaginable privilege. Buffy felt really touched, she was so happy for these kinky weirdos and their strange tickling relationship. It really renewed her faith that even vampires could occasionally find a harmless obsession to keep them from causing trouble!

Mary asked Buffy something and Maria translated, "Mary is asking if you will be a bridesmaid at our wedding once lesbian marriage is legal here."

Buffy was flabbergasted and deeply touched and said that she would be honoured!

***...

Maria smiled as she bolted Mary back in her frame. Mary had WILLINGLY returned to her frame and was holding still as she was bolted naked back into her frame!

"You were PERFECT my love, absolutely PERFECT! Keep this up and I will let you out on a more long term basis." Maria said lovingly.

Maria was delighted, everything was going exactly to plan. She had asked each lover their "names" and had memorised them to put up a convincing show for the Slayer. Maria had emotionally manipulated everyone PERFECTLY.

The result of all of this planning was simply to be able to go on tickling her lovers forever. Before encountering the Slayer she had never ever intended to let her lovers out of bondage, and NOTHING had changed in this desire. As soon as it was no longer prudent to release them, they would all be back to eternal tickle bondage, never able to so much as scratch an itch!

Mary was a FOOL for not running away, yet at the same time Maria was deeply touched that she had used all of her time in freedom to cover Maria in passionate kisses... Maria felt... Conflicted.

It certainly wasn't a moral conflict, the Torturess HAD no conscience to be conflicted. It was an emotional conflict about what she desired. The Torturess LOVED having her lovers naked and helpless as she tickled them, but she had also LOVED having her fiancée all over her tonight! The physical intimacy had been deeper and more satisfying than anything she had ever felt!

Maria found that she desperately desired her lovers to be BOTH helpless tickle victims AND passionate lovers wrapping their arms around her and covering her with wonderful kisses! This was dangerous but Maria desperately desired tonight's experience to continue.

Mary was absolutely beaming at Maria in a way that she never had before. Maria knew her girls very intimately, she had spent 200 years tickling every secret out of her. Of course Maria had not accepted nor appreciated every secret and had then tickled Mary until some of the secrets changed to Maria's liking.

Heterosexuality had been the first thing that Maria had changed in Mary. WEEKS of nonstop tickling had trained Mary to become wet for Maria, her body had learned that the ONLY way to make the constant tickling STOP was to respond sexually to the Torturess.

Maria had systematically reprogrammed the minds of her lovers into her perfect submissive tickle victims. But the complete lack of hope had prevented them from loving Maria COMPLETELY. But now it seemed that this final barrier was broken!

Maria was not at all surprised that Mary had not fled, she KNEW how her girls think. They were all so completely programmed to associate disobedience with prolonged torture that they were all UTTERLY submissive. Even if physically free they were mentally bound!

Maybe she WOULD let them out more often after all, it was obvious they had no will left to disobey.

Maria finished bolting Mary in place and then instantly started squeezing her stomach causing heavy laughter from the ticklish woman. No matter how good a girl she was she still had to endure her share of the tickling as Maria had trained her.

The Torturess felt wonderful sadistic pleasure as she squeezed the stomach with supernatural speed, causing the most delicious hysterical laughter to erupt out of the gorgeous woman. It was very important to tickle Mary immediately as soon as she was restrained again to train her to know that the relationship dynamic hadn't changed. Mary was still a submissive tickle victim and Maria was still her Torturess, and that would NEVER change!

Mary's flat smooth perfect tummy felt amazing to Maria's fingertips as she squeezed it mercilessly. She was SUCH a BEAUTIFUL woman! She had been only 22 years old when Maria sired her into a vampire, and her youth and stunning beauty had not faded at all over the long years.

Back in the Philippines Maria had been known for ambushing hundreds of beautiful young women and tickling them all over for a few minutes before then releasing them. She had been considered a nuisance but a harmless prankster rather than anything darker.

This tickling had been dismissed as a prank and nothing worth reporting, just as Maria had carefully planned. After tickling countless hundreds of irritated young women like this for a period of 2 years Maria had chosen her favourite 4, all STUNNINGLY beautiful and INSANELY ticklish all over.

Maria's girls had been less than impressed to wake up as vampires in strict bondage by the tickle weirdo who had ambushed them every few weeks to tickle them all over. They had called Maria a weird kinky pervert and said that tickling was WEIRD and odd and not normal!

Years of tickling had silenced these views and humbled them completely. It had taken SO much time and patience but now FINALLY her lovers were perfected into her highly affectionate loving humble PERFECT tickle victims!

Mary was just as frantically struggling and just as hysterical in her laughter now as she had been on the very first day, but the attitude was all gone. Rather than cursing Maria and trying to bite her, Mary was not saying a word, merely shrieking with laughter as her stomach was tickled, perfectly submissive and disciplined.

It felt fantastic to tickle this gorgeous perfect body and have it submit so completely to her! She could just enjoy her plaything without having to waste time training her anymore, it was the dream!

Her lover responded perfectly to every torturous squeeze of the belly, her entire body thrashed anew with every squeeze but her entire mind submitted to her Torturess with perfect obedience. It was BEAUTIFUL to see such perfect submission!

Mary's laughter was desperate and frantic, she was one of the top 4 most ticklish of all the beautiful young women in the entire area Maria had formerly lived in! Women simply didn't GET anymore ticklish than THIS! Mary was as ticklish as it was possible to BE! She responded to the slightest touch, but the REAL fun came from tickling her as intensely as POSSIBLE!

When a woman this ticklish is tickled HARD, really REALLY hard, the effect is extraordinary to an extreme tickle sadist like Maria. The tickling becomes so EXTREME that it takes on an agonising quality of INTENSE SUFFERING! It was this tickle suffering that Maria's sadism craved, to tickle her lovers so hard that their tickle agony became completely unendurable and to then hold them at this point for a prolonged time period!

Mary was SCREAMING in hellish tickle torment as the Torturess squeezed her hyper ticklish stomach with superhuman speed! Her eyes were streaming tears of laughter as they clenched shut in ticklish hysterics!

Maria gazed in sadistic adoration at the hysterically shrieking young woman, Maria had never loved her more than she did right now! She had returned to the iron frame WILLINGLY! In so doing Mary had greatly increased Maria's trust!

The Torturess felt absolutely smitten with love as she ruthlessly tickle tormented the absurdly ticklish hottie, her soulless heart burned with the vampire equivalent of love! She LOVED her torture victim more than she had ever loved ANYONE! Even her other 3 tickle victims were eclipsed by the radiant Mary Cruz!

With affection the Torturess gazed into Mary's BEAUTIFUL laughing face, drinking in the looks of EXQUISITE tickle torment in that gorgeous sexy face! She was indeed an INSANELY beautiful woman in every respect, Maria's masterpiece over 200 years in the making! This was what PERFECTION looked like, the perfect obedient GORGEOUS immortal tickle victim!

Maria would tickle Mary until the end of time itself, the perfect love between a tickle Torturess and her hysterical tickle victim! All eternity spend cultivating shrieking laughs with careful expert strokes, pokes and squeezes! This beautiful woman was MADE for laughter and Maria would ensure that the laughter continued all eternity!

***...

Buffy and the gang were at school, the sun was up and no lesbian vampiresses were doing over the top public displays of affection!

"Out of all the mysteries we have ever uncovered, the Laughing Hill mystery is the weirdest by far!" Xander announced.

"Yeah, it's bizarre. For 130 years the laughing has been caused by lesbian vampires tickling each other!" Buffy agreed.

"I think it's really sweet... in a bizarre kinky weirdo kind of way. At least you get to be a bridesmaid." Willow added amusedly.

"Yeah, I did not see this ending with me a bridesmaid. I'm really happy for them and all their tickly ways." Buffy agreed happily.

The group spent a while chatting happily before Giles entered the sunlit playground and rushed to them quickly, he looked deeply troubled.

"What's up?" Buffy asked.

"It's the recording, I sent a recording of the tape in an email to a Watcher I know who specialises in Filipino languages. What he translated is very disturbing, the tickling doesn't appear to be consensual." Giles said gravely.

"Huh? You mean that Maria and Mary are holding all the others against their will and TICKLING THEM for one hundred and thirty YEARS?!" Buffy asked in horror!

Willow physically cringed at the very thought, as did Buffy who shuddered visibly.

"It seems like it yes, these women are pleading for mercy and Maria is heard threatening them into obedience." Giles confirmed.

"Oh how horrid! I can't think of any worse hell then being forced against my will to be tickled for 130 years! That evil bitch!" Buffy exclaimed in outrage.

"Wait, are you SURE that the talk is not just sex talk? Maybe they have like safe words or something and just get off on talking like that." Xander asked logically.

"Yes good point Xander, we can't rule that out. At any rate we CAN rule out any sort of magic ritual, my colleague confirmed that the dialogue was sexual in nature and talked only about sex, tickling, chores around the nest, and talking about the state of the rodent farm." Giles agreed.

"Well what about Mary, what did she say in the recording?" Willow asked.

"Well it's hard to tell who's who but it sounds like Mary is one of the prisoners." Giles said carefully.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "if that's true then it's OBVIOUSLY consensual! Mary was absolutely all over Maria! She certainly didn't object when Maria tickled her in the library!"

"We can be reasonably sure that MARY consents, but what about the other 3? They may not choose to be there." Giles pointed out.

"Look, it's obvious that they all speak some super rare Filipino dialect so we can be pretty sure that they are not local women down in that lesbian tickle cave. They probably all arrived here with Maria from the Philippines 160 years ago. Surely they would never have traveled so far and stayed so long if they didn't want to be there!" Xander exclaimed incredulously.

"No they are clearly all locked in iron frames and can't move. Maria repeatedly taunted the other 4 that they had been locked in those frames for 130 years and would never be released. It is reasonable to assume that last night was the FIRST time in 130 years that Mary had been released from her frame. I noticed that she was very unaccustomed to being able to move her arms and legs, and she seemed EXTREMELY excited about absolutely everything last night. It was as though just being able to move was a great privilege." Giles said very gravely.

"But then why didn't Mary run or do anything except being all lovey dovey with Maria?" Buffy asked.

"Well think about it, you have been kidnapped and restrained in an iron frame by a highly sadistic vampire who spends all day tickling you, how do you survive?" Giles asked.

"Oh I know this, you BOND with your abductor, this is Stockholm Syndrome!" Willow exclaimed.

"Precisely. It's possible that over 100 years ago Mary wasn't a willing participant but that she has been so completely broken down by torture that she has fallen in love with her kidnapper. She was absolutely obsessed with Maria, love that intense is not usually seen in a couple who have been in love for a very long time, everything about this relationship has an unhealthy wrongness to it. I hope I am wrong but I think that Mary might be a long term rape victim!" Giles said sadly.

"But why let her out and why make Buffy a bridesmaid?" Willow asked.

"Well if she is already broken down from torture she doesn't need to be restrained anymore. She has 130 years of being completely terrified of Maria, she is going to be too afraid to run or fight. She is most likely to submit completely to Maria and take every opportunity to romantically bond with her, which is exactly what Mary did. As for the bridesmaid thing, maybe the relationship is changing?" Giles said.

"Changing how?" Buffy asked.

"Changing into a more genuine relationship. 130 years of careful torture would have reprogrammed Mary into Maria's ideal companion. This woman SURVIVED by getting Maria to like her enough to keep sharing blood with her. Maria would have punished Mary severely for anything she didn't like and would have rewarded behaviour she did like." Giles said and continued.

"Over time Mary's entire mind and behaviour would have changed in response to avoiding torture until she was Maria's perfect woman. Since becoming Maria's perfect woman, Maria has then fallen in love with the Mary she created and now wants a real relationship with her masterpiece."

"Mary of course would by now be programmed to think that she is DEEPLY in love with Maria and acts the part of the consenting submissive lover, convinced that she really wants this relationship." Giles finished.

"I think I feel sick!" Buffy said in revulsion.

Willow on the other hand actually WAS sick and threw up in a trash can before excusing herself to go clean up in the bathroom.

"That's the most messed up thing I have ever heard! I should dust them all!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Or, OR we could all make sure before we do anything. It might still be just consensual kinky vampires." Xander pointed out.

"And even if it is not consensual to begin with, it may well have become consensual later on. 130 years or more is a very long time. Individuals can change over that length of time. It could be all an old grievance that they have all moved on from now. As far as we can tell the only people harmed by this in 130 years are those 4 vampiresses. It is for them to decide if they want justice not us." Giles added.

Willow returned and they explained what they had talked about during her absence.

"This is a really difficult moral dilemma. And if we stake them then we miss a WEDDING! I think that we need to get to know these vampiresses a lot more and find out what's best for THEM. Maybe they like their tickly kinky lifestyle now? Vampires are known to be very kinky. I just REALLY want to have some actual FRIENDLY vampires living in Sunnyvale for a change!" Willow insisted.

They all agreed, they simply didn't have enough information yet for something so morally uncertain, this was becoming one of those "grey" areas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (VT)

Jasmine Reyes the vampire tickling victim howled with laughter as her sides were stroked all over! She was MADDENINGLY ticklish all over!

She couldn't move at all in her iron frame as the Torturess tickled the unliving CRAP out of her! She could not escape, could not obtain mercy, could not make the tickling STOP! For 130 years she had been tickled almost every single day for at least 4 hours per day!

It was unendurable yet she had no choice but to ENDURE the worst that the Torturess was capable of dishing out! And the Torturess was a MASTER in the art of tickling!

Jasmine screamed as those maddening fingers stroked her HORRIBLY ticklish sides in the worst possible spots! She didn't have words to adequately described just how BADLY she was being tickled!

It was a terrible itch that she could never ever scratch, it was the sensation of trying to jump out of your skin because it was so damn tingly, it was being forced to laugh nonstop despite this not being REMOTELY funny at ALL!

Unable to move, unable to escape, unable to make it stop, unable to stop LAUGHING, and most of all unable to STAND THIS! She was in screaming tickly torment, this was a ticklish woman's own personal HELL and Jasmine was an UNBELIEVABLY TICKLISH WOMAN!

Jasmine whimpered as the fingers teased her ribs very lightly... and then SHRIEKED as they suddenly buried themselves in her ticklish armpits! She was a vessel of pure laughter, her hysterics EXPLODED out of her uncontrollably!

In 200 years Jasmine's perfect gorgeous body had never been able to endure this constant tickling. No matter how much she was tickled out of her mind she never got used to it! She could not help but struggle against her bondage and scream in ticklish torment when her Fiancée tickled her!

Jasmine cackled uncontrollably as the fingers danced back to her sides once more. Her beloved Torturess sure liked to make her loyal loving Jasmine squirm!

Jasmine gazed in submissive worship at the small woman who was torturing her. The Torturess was the object of Jasmine's desire, the Dominatrix who Jasmine blissfully submitted to. The Torturess might be physically small and merely pretty compared to the intoxicating beauty of the 4 tickle victims, but to Jasmine she was the most erotic and sexual thing in the entire UNIVERSE!

All 4 of the tickle victims had found their own ways to survive their hellish ordeal, you simply needed SOMETHING to just maintain sanity in the face of so much horror. Jasmine had stayed sane by exploring the pleasures of submission, viewing the Torturess as her Dominatrix (which lets face it she was) and learning to love being DOMINATED!

Jasmine couldn't stand the tickling but she loved the Dominant way the Torturess treated her! Even now in the height of ticklish torment Jasmine felt some pleasure from how completely she was being dominated! The way that the Torturess just OWNED Jasmine's body made her all wet!

The Torturess just did whatever she liked to Jasmine's body and Jasmine could not stop her, and to Jasmine that was fucking HOT! The fingertips on her skin drove her crazy yet the fact that they were the fingers of her Torturess taking ownership of Jasmine's submissive body thrilled her!

Jasmine WORSHIPPED the Torturess, she was her wonderful sadistic dominant goddess who made all the rules and tickled Jasmine into submission if she defied her!

The cruel sadistic expression on the Torturess's face as she tried to tickle Jasmine ever harder made Jasmine want to weep with sexual desire, it was so HOT! Jasmine felt so LUCKY to be here, DOMINATED for all eternity by her cruel strict Dominatrix!

The Torturess had had to be very cruel to Jasmine before Jasmine learned the truth about her own submissive desires, but now Jasmine understood that the Torturess was a generous wonderful person who knew what Jasmine REALLY wanted in life! It was so obvious now that there was no greater pleasure than submission to the Torturess!

The Torturess had devotedly tickled and dominated Jasmine for 200 years. The first century had been REALLY hard on Jasmine, but the second century had been WONDERFUL! At around 1890 Jasmine had finally let go of all resistance and just submitted completely to the strict cruel training by the stern but loving Torturess.

100 years later Jasmine had been completely transformed into a woman who was TOTALLY submissive to her Torturess and who REVELLED in the pleasures of her cruel submission. Jasmine still had a lot to learn and was really starting to look forward to the next 100 years of blissful submission!

Jasmine squealed with apocalyptic laughter as her ticklish sides were mercilessly squeezed with supernatural speed! Jasmine couldn't STAND it, but not being able to stand it just turned her on even more! Her pussy was fountaining with wetness, using up more of the fluid from her last meal of blood! Jasmine didn't care about the dehydration, the Torturess would feed her later tonight.

Jasmine frantically wanted her Dominatrix to eat out her SOAKING wet pussy, but she knew that she had to be a good girl and wait for the Torturess to have her fill of tickle sadism pleasure before Jasmine got her own pleasure! Jasmine tried to endure but she was just so DESPERATELY TICKLISH! She howled and shrieked and SCREAMED with laughter as she was tickled absolutely out of her fucking mind!

Jasmine bucked and struggled and tugged against her bonds but she couldn't get any RELIEF! It tickled so TERRIFYINGLY MUCH but Jasmine couldn't make it STOP! And it just went on and on without a break! She NEEDED it to STOP, it felt like she was being MURDERED with tickling, but NOTHING stopped it!

Today right now the Torturess was spending an hour at a time on each tickle victim, and Jasmine was less than HALF WAY through this hour long session! Jasmine WAILED in torment but she submitted completely and did not beg. Jasmine's body belonged to the Torturess to use as she saw fit and Jasmine consented to this!

"Thank you for being so cruel beautiful Torturess! I LOVE YOU!" Jasmine screamed between her laughter.

The Torturess winked affectionate and tickled Jasmine EVEN HARDER!

Jasmine screamed, she COULD NOT endure this! Yet she knew from hard experience that the Torturess could make Jasmine endure ANYTHING! The Torturess was very fond of spending many days tickling anyone of the tickle victims who defied her strict authority! And as Jasmine reminded herself, the Torturess had the RIGHT to tickle Jasmine as much as she liked!

***...

Jasmine watched in amazement as the Torturess unbolted the thick metal bands that held Jasmine securely to her iron frame. For the first time in her entire undeath Jasmine moved her newly freed arm under her own power!

Jasmine wept in amazement as she held her hand in front of her face! She had long ago forgotten that she was even CAPABLE of doing this!

The moment that she was free Jasmine grovel down on the floor before the Torturess in complete submissive worship! Jasmine kissed the ground around the Torturess's feet and begged for permission to kiss her feet. The Torturess granted this permission and Jasmine wept in submissive worship as she humbled herself by kissing the feet of her goddess!

The Torturess walked right over the top of Jasmine to get ready to leave and Jasmine wept with wonderful humiliation! This was so HOT! With trembling hands Jasmine masturbated herself to screaming orgasm!

Jasmine then had a wonderful scratch all over, FINALLY scratching old itches that had driven her MAD for DECADES! It felt GLORIOUS!

Jasmine was weeping uncontrollably, this was the greatest gift her BELOVED Torturess had ever given her! Jasmine could MOVE! The emotions this simple fact caused were completely OVERWHELMING! She just couldn't stop CRYING!

The Torturess called Jasmine BY NAME! Jasmine crawled to the object of her submissive desire with tears of gratitude! The Torturess slapped her face very hard over and over again and Jasmine submissively took it in absolute delight, her Dominatrix could slap her all day, Jasmine was in HEAVEN!

The Torturess smiled with satisfaction at Jasmine's complete submission and grabbed her face and passionately kissed her!

Jasmine flushed with desire and gratefully made passionate love to her goddess, licking her body from head to toe in worship, tasting every single inch of her! She tasted FANTASTIC, new tastes of body parts her lips and tongue had never been able to reach before!

The other victims looked at Jasmine jealously and Jasmine was tempted to try tickling them. No, those other tickle victims were the Torturess's property just as Jasmine was and Jasmine would not touch them without permission.

Jasmine and the Torturess both screamed in multiple apocalyptic orgasms and then cuddled post-coitally. Jasmine felt so SAFE cuddling her beloved Torturess like this, and snuggled her lovingly, covering her face with soft kisses which made the Torturess sigh with contentment.

Jasmine knew beyond all doubt that she TRULY, DEEPLY, LOVED the Torturess right now more than ever before! The act of being physically free combined with such tender love making had melted Jasmine's heart COMPLETELY! This woman was without question the love of Jasmine's life and Jasmine knew beyond doubt that she would love the Torturess forever!

***...

The Buffy gang found Jasmine Reyes to be even worse than Mary had been! She refused to walk in the presence of Maria Santos and instead crawled submissively on all fours, gazing at Maria in submissive worship.

There was absolutely no doubt that Jasmine was a kinky submissive even more extreme than Mary was. This was one KINKY vampiress!

"Does she consent to all the things you you to her?" Giles asked bluntly.

"You kidding? This girl will consent to ANYTHING! She wants to do stuff that's too kinky even for me!" Maria Santos exclaimed, patting Jasmine's hair to her sounds of obvious pleasure.

Giles picked up the phone and rang up his linguistic Watcher colleague, setting the telephone to loudspeaker mode. Giles introduced the colleague and told Maria that the Slayer's continued protection was dependent upon Jasmine talking to the telephone.

Maria looked fearfully at Buffy and then nodded and said something to Jasmine in her Filipino dialect.

Jasmine looked very confused but submissively kissed Maria on the lips and then looked at the phone, talking at it uncertainly.

The man on the phone translated everything said from then on:

Jasmine- hello? What strange magic is this?

Watcher- hello Jasmine, My name is Henry Appleby, I am going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer truthfully.

Jasmine- um ok, I answer as my beloved Torturess commanded.

Henry- describe your relationship with Maria Santos.

Jasmine- my relationship? I love her so much that it hurts! She is WONDERFUL! Every day is a new adventure!

Henry- would you say that Maria is dominant over you?

Jasmine- oh yes! So AMAZINGLY dominant over me, I LOVE it! I love to submit to her, it feels so wonderful submitting to her!

Henry- And she tickles you?

Jasmine- oh my YES, my beloved tickles me at least 4 hours a day! She has already tickled me for 1 hour since we woke up several hours ago! She tickled my sides and armpits, it made me laugh so MUCH!

Henry- do you enjoy being tickled?

Jasmine- I sort of both love and hate it at the same time. It tickles so much that I can't stand it, but I love how dominated that makes me feel.

Henry- I see. How about the others in the nest, do they enjoy being tickled?

Jasmine- to be honest they complain about it all the time, but I they also say that they like it. I think they love and hate it like me.

Henry- does Maria ever restrain you?

Jasmine- yes all the time, this is my first time out of my iron frame in 130 years. It feels really weird being able to move again! I sort of like this feeling of movement but I look forward to returning to my iron frame tonight.

Henry- did you say that you have been in bondage for 130 YEARS?

Jasmine- yes, until an hour ago I had not moved my arms or legs in 130 years.

Henry- do you consent to that?

Jasmine- oh yes I LOVE it! I love being helpless for my Torturess!

Henry- did you always love it?

Jasmine- no not always, sometimes I didn't like it.

Henry- when was the last time you didn't like it?

Jasmine- 1891 AD? It was a very long time ago when I didn't like it.

Henry- what did Maria Santos do when you didn't like it?

Jasmine- she tickled me like she always does. I learned to love it.

Henry- so Maria used to restrain you against your will and tickle you against your will?

Jasmine- yes.

Henry- did she ever stop when you asked her to stop.

Jasmine- no, she never shows mercy, that's what I love MOST about her!

Henry- and for how long were you restrained and tickled against your will before you learned to love it?

Jasmine- about 100 years I think.

Henry- how long have you and Maria Santos been together?

Jasmine- over 200 years.

Henry- are you saying that for half the relationship you didn't want to be restrained and tickled but she did anyway?

Jasmine- yes at least half the relationship but I am VERY happy now.

Henry- how did you meet Maria Santos?

Jasmine- she used to tickle me when I was human. She would ambush me and do tickling pranks on me, but she never hurt me.

Henry- how did you begin the intimate relationship?

Jasmine- my beloved Torturess sired me, gave me the gift of immortality. I started life as a vampire all tied up and she tickled me almost every day. I didn't like her back then but I eventually fell in love with her and now I couldn't be happier!

Henry- so let me get this straight. Maria Santos abducted you as a human, sired you, tied you up, spent 100 years tickling you against your will while tied up, only THEN did you decide that you liked it, and been enjoying a hundred years of the same treatment since then?!

Jasmine- yes but I love it now and I have forgiven my Torturess. The only one hurt by this was me and I forgave her 100 years ago. Our relationship has come a long way since then and I'm very excited about the next 200 years with her!

"I have heard enough! You are SICK Maria!" Buffy exclaimed in outrage.

"That was 100 years ago! They have all forgiven me long ago and now we have a wonderful romance together. They are all going to be let out of their frames one at a time and only returned if they CHOOSE. Mary enthusiastically wanted to return to her frame! You can ask her yourself next time." Maria said carefully.

"You tortured them for 100 YEARS until they were so reprogrammed from the torture that you convinced them that they love it! That is the sickest thing I have ever HEARD!" Buffy shouted.

Maria hugged Jasmine protectively and surprised everyone by begging for JASMINE'S life to be spared rather than hers!

"Please don't kill Jasmine! Please! I love her! If you must kill me then please at least let me free my other 3 lovers from their frames so that they don't suffer a horrible eternity of starvation! I love them! Please have mercy on the lives of my lovers!" Maria pleaded down on her knees.

Buffy paused at the selfless display from the vampire, this was profoundly selfless behaviour for a vampire!

Buffy felt so terribly conflicted! This vampire was pleading on her knees for Buffy to spare the lives of others but not herself, because she LOVED them! Maria was a sick fucked up sadist, but she was laying down her life out of LOVE!

Jasmine demanded that Henry explain what was going on. Henry explained and Jasmine howled with grief and clung to Maria bawling her eyes out! Jasmine grovelled wretchedly before Buffy obviously pleading for mercy and Buffy felt her heart completely break.

Buffy blinked away tears and backed off slowly showing her palms in peace. This whole situation was just too morally fucked up for her to deal with!

"Set them all free, bring them all here together, and we will talk about this and try to find a solution that doesn't involve me dusting any of you." Buffy said sternly.

The two vampires nodded gratefully and fled the library to collect the other 3.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (VT)

Maria Santos and the other 4 vampiresses grovelled wretchedly on the floor of the library before Buffy, all of them were crying their eyes out.

Buffy looked at the pitiful display and felt sick to her very core. These women had hurt nobody but each other and had all surrendered. Dusting them would not be fighting against hostile demons, it would be the cold blooded execution of prisoners who had surrendered peacefully!

Maria Santos kissed all 4 of her victims in turn and then stood up shaking, her arms spread wide open to let Buffy stake her! Buffy gaped at her!

"I ask that you spare the lives of the others, I offer you my life in exchange for sparing theirs. They will not harm anyone, they will obey your every command, please take care of them. My biggest regret is that I hurt them, I love them yet I hurt them, I should not have done that. I understand that I have to die, please just spare them." Maria Santos pleaded

Buffy gasped.

"What sort of vampire ARE you! How can you know regret and remorse? HOW can you lay down your life for OTHERS! Do you have a SOUL?" Buffy demanded in bewilderment.

"I have LOVE, my love for these 4 women has TRANSCENDED my soulless nature. I have no conscience, but I most certainly have a HEART for those I love. Nothing matters to me more than them, I will DIE to protect them." Maria explained.

Buffy's resolve weakened even more, Maria was showing redeeming qualities! The morality was so completely murky here!

Maria was a sick fucked up sadist, but her victims had apparently forgiven her a century ago! Her victims had clearly been hellishly abused but they now all consented to this and had happy peaceful lives now. These vampires were all utterly non-hostile and peaceful. Killing them just felt like MURDER!

The wooden steak in Buffy's hand clattered to the floor.

"Set them all free, tell them that they may leave you any time they wish, tell them that they are free. My only demand is that they keep eating only animal blood and don't harm anyone. If they choose to stay with you then I expect to see them regularly to reassure me that it is all consensual. Do this and you all will be spared." Buffy said.

Maria and Henry Appleby on the phone explained everything to the 4 victims. The victims paused and then one by one they got up and hugged Maria.

"They have all chosen to stay with Maria Santos." Henry explained.

Buffy sighed, damn Stockholm Syndrome...

***...

Maria Santos smiled triumphantly as she finished bolting her lovers back in their frames. The nest was now going to be soundproofed, the lovers had all chosen to remain and they were now under the protection of the Slayer!

Just as planned...

Maria really was a master at psychological manipulation to get what she wanted, and she had played everyone BEAUTIFULLY!

She had known exactly what to say to manipulate the slayer and had known that she was in no danger when she offered her life in exchange for the others. It had all been an act to manipulate the Slayer, Maria remained utterly self centred, albeit with maybe a BIT of love for her beloved tickle victims.

Maria had made her plan and Maria had WON!

***...

The newly soundproofed nest echoed with laughter once more. It would now echo with laughter until the end of time!

Laughing Hill was outside of Sunnyvale meaning that even when the town finally collapsed into the hell mouth, laughing hill itself would be spared from the destruction.

For the rest of time the 4 desperately ticklish vampiresses would shriek with laughter in the tickle torture chamber. They would be let out occasionally and have lives with their new human friends on many adventures, but always they would return to their Torturess wife.

It would be a VERY ticklish eternity!

*the end*


End file.
